Snowball's Chance
by Suppi-chan
Summary: SatDai Fluffy Waff Sop Etc. =P Daisuke needs to learn to stop taking dares from Dark.


=_=; The only thing worse than a Satoshi-shaped bunny looking to get lucky is a Krad-shaped one. Because the Krad ones have sharper teeth. _=;  
  
Fortunately I managed to beat him off. this may not continue, of course, but we'll see. *niko* White Day Y2K1  
  
------------  
  
A Snowball's Chance  
  
[Oh give me  
one moment to forget  
one moment to be lost  
one moment to love you  
one moment to remember  
one moment to forget]  
  
White flakes wheeled lazily from the sky. They weren't in a hurry. Their siblings had already covered the ground in a white carpet, and all they had to do was fill in the blank parts, as it were. Daisuke stood on the school steps and looked up into the snow circling down, and laughed.  
  
=Dark! Hey, Dark!= He took a flying leap off the stair onto the ground, and felt the snow crunch against his shoes.  
  
=Whaa? 'Snot night yet, lemme 'lone...=  
  
Daisuke considered letting Dark sleep, but he was too excited. =It's snowing, Dark!=   
  
=Geez, you're noisy,= complained Dark. He seemed to wake up a little more. =Snow? White stuff? It's cold? And damp?=  
  
Daisuke paused. This was the first time since Dark had been released that there had been snow, and now he wondered a little uneasily what Dark thought of it. It wasn't something Gramps had told him. =Yes. White and pretty. And falling right now, look!=  
  
=Daisuke?=  
  
Daisuke swallowed. =Yes, Dark?=  
  
Dark suddenly was too awake and cheerful for Daisuke's own good. =Let's go find that creepy bastard and knock his glasses off with a slush ball.=   
  
Daisuke tripped into a snowbank.  
  
---  
  
It was was times like this that Daisuke was reminded of the saying that it was all right to talk to yourself; the problem was if something Answered Back.  
  
=You just can't find someone and hit them with a snowball because you 'can'.= Daisuke was perfectly aware that this was a lost cause, but some hopeless desire to have Dark see sense possessed him. =It's not --=   
  
=Screw being nice.= whined Dark. =I wanna knock the creepy bastard's glasses off with a snowball. Don't you like snowballs? Nice, squishy, squooshy, damp and slushy snowballs, winging in a perfect arc to someone's face...=  
  
Daisuke reflected that Dark *would* wax lyrical about a snowball. It just figured. And the worst of it was that Dark had the ability to make anything, even sneaking up to Hiwatari-kun and initiating a snowball fight that Daisuke was perfectly sure Hiwatari-kun would win, sound perfectly reasonable. More than reasonable -- logical, sensible and rational. Which just went to show you that Dark could make leaping off a cliff [with With nearby] a good idea.  
  
=Aw, c'mon,= pleaded Dark. =The poor bastard doesn't have any reason to like snow, let's give him one.=  
  
=What do you mean by that?= demanded Daisuke, and wondered why Dark's tone had held a strange note of pity.  
  
=Please? Pretty please? With Riku on top?=  
  
Daisuke turned a brilliant shade of scarlet. =W-What does Riku-san have to do with this?=  
  
Dark leered. Daisuke shook his head. =Just one.= pleaded Dark. =Just one, itsy, bitsy, teeny, tiny, lovely little slushball to drip down his neck. Please?=  
  
=Begging isn't becoming, Dark,= said Daisuke. They were passing the park now, a strange world of shadow and light. A tree bent under the weight of the snow on its limbs; it looked like an ink painting instead of something real. =Look at that tree, Dark, isn't that pretty?=  
  
=Yeah,= agreed Dark, and returned to the attack. =Just one widdle, teeny, tiny snowball? Go on, look, there he is. Please? Just one?= Dark snuffled piteously.   
  
=For which I'm going to be blamed?=  
  
=Pleeeease?=  
  
=Well...= Daisuke studied Hiwatari-kun's approaching form warily.   
  
Dark, sensing victory, pressed on. =In America, they say it's unlucky if you don't have a snowball fight during the first fall. You don't want bad luck, do you?=  
  
=...= Daisuke found this difficult, if not impossible, to believe, but Dark's hypnotic reasoning was getting to him. And it *had* been a very long time since he'd thrown a snowball. Hiwatari-kun probably wouldn't kill him. Too painfully, anyway.  
  
---  
  
Satoshi was thinking of anything but the snow. Probably about the Latest Plan to capture Dark, which tended to develop more complexities every time one failed, until now any plan proposed resembled nothing so much as those huge complicated machines to pour oneself a cup of coffee, that used birds and golf balls and mice -- anything, in fact, except getting up and pouring oneself a cup of coffee. Or, in Dark's case, simply getting a warrant and searching the Niwa home. But then again, he reflected, nobody would believe it, even if you took the Harada twins, dressed them in bikinis and nine yards of gauze, and put them in front of Daisuke with orders to strip, slowly. And if he knew his Niwa family, you could search until the end of time, and still they would have some canny hiding place where every blessed thing they'd ever stolen would be stashed. The good Lord only knew that the police would never find it.  
  
But he wasn't thinking about the snow. Anything but the snow, and ice, and cold, and -- he wrenched his mind round again with a determined effort. Niwa. No, too dangerous. Someone ought to do something about that idiot Risa Harada; if she insisted on liking Dark, she'd just get herself a broken heart. It was probably just hormones, though. And Dark's admittedly pretty face, which Satoshi admired from a aesthetic perspective, but had no desire to -- dammit, there he went back to Niwa.  
  
He really hated snow. Too close to -- he wrenched his mind back again, and thought determinedly about the last time they had tried to capture Dark. Whatever had possessed Saehara to hang from the ceiling in an old climbing harness? He was damned lucky he wasn't in a full-body cast, but Saehara had a fool's luck.   
  
He heard the soft whzz one second before his glasses fell off and he found himself with a face full of snow.  
  
---  
  
Daisuke studied Hiwatari-kun. =He's just standing there,= he said.   
  
Dark sniffed. =Maybe he's in shock. Creepy bastard.=  
  
Hiwatari-kun reached up, very deliberately, and wiped the snow from his face. He turned and speared Daisuke at a look. Daisuke tried to smile, but he couldn't even open his mouth to laugh nervously.   
  
Very thoughtfully, Hiwatari-kun picked up his glasses. He examined them carefully.   
  
=ohcrapohcrapohcrap= thought Daisuke.  
  
Slowly, methodically, he wiped off his glasses, dried them with exquisite care, and then deposited them in his coat pocket. Then he calmly buttoned it to be sure, apparently, that the glasses wouldn't fall out.  
  
Daisuke was pretty sure he knew what the American phrase 'deer in a headlight' meant now.  
  
Hiwatari-kun bent down again, and began to heap snow into a small mound, which he then picked up and formed into a sphere. Even as far away and as panicked as he was, Daisuke could see that the snowball was a work of art.   
  
Hiwatari-kun finished compacting the ball, and gave it a thoughtful, gentle toss or two to be sure of its heft.  
  
=Daisuke?=   
  
=Yes, Dark?=  
  
=Don't worry, I have a plan.=  
  
That might have almost been a relief, had he not known exactly what sorts of plans Dark was apt to come up with. =What's the plan?=  
  
=I go to sleep, and you run like bloody hell.=  
  
=Whaaaa-- HEY!= Daisuke cast a frantic look at Hiwatari-kun, whose face was eerily calm, even as he approached and began to pull his arm back to throw, and tried to catch Dark before he disappeared. =Dark! No fair!=  
  
There was no answer but a pleased chuckle, and Daisuke took one look at Hiwatari-kun winding up with a professional air, and ran. The first snowball hit him before he got five feet away. The second and third hit him in short order, and he barely managed to scoop up a handful of snow, squish it together and throw it before the fourth snowball hit him in the face.   
  
He got a few good shots in, and then Hiwatari-kun closed in on him with almost casual ease, grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and Daisuke fell to the ground. They rolled over and over on the snowy, cold ground, with Daisuke lashing out in all directions like a kitten fighting being stuffed in a carrier for a trip to the vet, and Hiwatari-kun implacably blocking off all efforts to wash his face in the snow. Daisuke almost managed to escape, and then saw stars as Hiwatari-kun rubbed his face in the snow, flipped him over efficiently, and held him to the ground.  
  
"Cry truce," suggested Hiwatari-kun.  
  
Daisuke mistrusted the look in his eye, and tried sliding out from under him. Hiwatari-kun merely changed his grip so that both of Daisuke's hands were above his head and Hiwatari-kun had a hand free to rub snow in Daisuke's face, which he did very thoroughly.  
  
Daisuke choked and squeezed his eyes shut as the snow melted into them. "Truce!" he sputtered.   
  
Hiwatari-kun didn't relax his grip. "Do I get a forfeit?"  
  
Daisuke squawked. Hiwatari-kun dripped snow down his face. "All right! I give in! I'll pay!"  
  
There was a long pause while Hiwatari-kun considered, apparently, but Daisuke couldn't even open his eyes to see what he was thinking. Cold, melted snow was sliding between his eyelids, and he knew that if he tried to open them he'd have water all over his eyes. And there was water dripping over his face still, cold little drops that dropped over his eyelids, and his cheeks, and slid to his mouth. Funny, he thought, how something so cold could leave a trail of fire in its wake. And it was so soft he could scarely feel the droplets fall.  
  
"What are you--" he began, and made a noise very like a squeak as Hiwatari-kun's mouth -- not the drops of snow he thought it was, oh no -- descended very firmly on his own. Daisuke's eyes popped open and he reared back without even realising what he was doing, but Hiwatari-kun took hold of his hair and said against Daisuke's mouth, "I'm taking my forfeit. Be still." Daisuke's head whirled, and he had to obey. He was too dizzy to do anything else.  
  
---  
  
Satoshi was aware that he was being an absolute idiot, but he was filled with a strange recklessness that had begun to burn from the moment that Daisuke had thrown that snowball. Daisuke was the only one who liked him enough, who trusted him enough, to invite him to play like that. And it unbound something in Satoshi, made him want to be closer to Daisuke, to be warm like Daisuke was.   
  
So, driven by that recklessness, he tasted the surprise and melting snow on Daisuke's lips. He crushed his fingers in Daisuke's hair, thick, fine stuff with the texture and weight of silk, and for one precious instant, let himself forget everything that came between them.  
  
[and just for a moment  
let me forget...]  
  
He sighed against Daisuke's mouth and lifted himself to his hands, and looked down at Niwa's stunned face. He looked, decided Satoshi, like an embarrassed fish, the way his mouth kept opening and closing in sheer panicked shock. And his face was an oddly becoming shade of scarlet. He tweaked at Niwa's nose and stored the warm memory of him lying on the snow, torn between shock, horror, and Satoshi thought, liking it, in his heart against the cold that would creep on him soon.   
  
"Don't take dares so easily, Niwa-kun," he said, amazed that his voice was scarely husky at all, and somehow managed to walk away.  
  
----  
  
"....," said Daisuke.   
  
=EW!= commented Dark, brightly. ::I bet you can still taste him, huh?::  
  
Daisuke licked his lips unconciously, realised what he was doing, and turned scarlet. He really could still taste Hiwatari-kun's mouth, a mix of icy water, soap and, oddly enough, something very much like buttered toffee.   
  
=...Buttered toffee?= said Dark, interestedly. =I, ahem, knew someone who tasted like buttered toffee.= There was a brief pause to let Daisuke soak in the implications. =Did I ever tell you that story?=  
  
Daisuke turned an even deeper carmine, and took ten very slow breaths. It didn't help much.  
=Dark?=  
  
=Yes, Daisuke.= Dark presented himself as a picture of perfect innocence, somewhat spoiled by the undercurrent of laughter in his voice. At least, thought Daisuke resentfully, DARK thought this was funny. He didn't have the taste of Hiwatari-kun -- who was, if Dark had not noticed, another BOY -- in his mouth.  
  
=Do both of us a favor and shut up.=  
  
=Whatever you saaay, _Niwa-kun_=, said Dark, hitting exactly the note that Hiwatari-kun had.  
  
And, somewhat to Daisuke's surprise, he did.   
  
--30--  
  
NOTES:  
  
1.) Aiee. Ending. Bites. Bad. Argh.  
  
2.) Buttered toffee was picked at random because I happen to like it, and, while one can stretch one's mind to Satoshi as Buttered Toffee, it's a bit harder to stretch it to, say, lemon drops. Or grape Tootsie-roll Pops. =P [And yes, you are allowed to go There about who the other person that tastes of buttered toffee is. XD XD XD]   
  
3.) FEED! BACK! m(-_-)m O! NE! GA! I! SHI! MA! SU!   
  
4.) Next up: Either HP/CCS, Kyrielle, Drunk Satoshi or More Icebreakers.  



End file.
